gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Vs. Seeker
The '''Vs. Seeker, '''implemented on June 11, 2010, is an account upgrade purchasable from the Shop for 4,000 points. Once purchased, users will be able to use the Vs. Seeker tab on their Pokétch. The user may then insert a Pokémon in the Vs. Seeker for that Pokémon's options drop down menu. Divisions The user must first choose what division to put their battle Pokémon in. There are seven different divisions: Training, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum Minor, Platinum Major, and Diamond. Each division encompasses different levels for Pokémon, similarly to the Battle Tower. Training is for Level 1-99, Bronze is for Level 1-25, Silver is for Level 26-50, Gold is for Level 51-75, Platinum Minor and Platinum Major are for Level 76-100, and Diamond is for Level 100. Weather Weather conditions affect Vs. Seeker battles by giving certain types of Pokémon an advantage and others a disadvantage; for example, rainy weather boosts Water- and Poison-types, while penalizing Fire-, Rock-, Ground-, and Steel-types. The only exceptions are when the weather is Cloudy or Clear: no type is affected. It is unknown how the Aurora weather condition affects Vs. Seeker battles, or if it even does at all. Preparing for battle There are different entry fees for the different divisions: Training is free, Bronze costs 500, Silver costs 2,500, Gold costs 5,000, Platinum Minor costs 5,000, Platinum Major costs 20,000, and Diamond costs 250,000. However, when entering a Pokémon in the Diamond division, the winner of the battle earns two Prize Points. In all divisions except training, it also will cost additional points for the level of the user's Pokémon; for example, if one were to put in a level 50 Pokémon, it would be an extra 50 points to enter. In the event that the user does not have enough points to enter a certain division, it will automatically be disabled. The Training division is free, and both Pokémon gain more experience than they normally would, but neither user is awarded points. After deciding what division to put their Pokémon in, the user must select their chosen Pokémon's attacking type: Physical or Special. Battle Items, which may be purchased in the Shop or Back Room, may also be equipped to offer a better chance of defeating an opponent with a type advantage, although this is optional. After choosing the division, attacking style, and item (if any), the user must select the Move Pokémon button (if the Pokémon has already battled that day, a Focus Sash icon will appear next to it). Their Pokémon will then be entered into the Vs. Seeker. Battling Once placed in the Vs. Seeker, the site will randomly pair up the user's Pokémon with another Pokémon entered in the same division as theirs. The Vs. Seeker has 1-hour sessions. Each session ends at every xx:18. Once the session is over, an icon of the Vs. Seeker will appear by the button that shows how many Pokémon are in the user's party. This shows that the Pokémon has completed their battle. Clicking the icon will take the user to the Vs. Seeker tab of their Pokétch. Clicking your Pokémon will ask the user if they want to take it out of the Vs. Seeker. After moving the Pokémon to the desired location, a pop-up appears. The pop-up will display the results of the battle, and how much points and experience have been earned. If the user wins the battle, they win the entrance fee of both their Pokémon and their opponent's. Points are also won for the experience gained. If a battle is lost in the Bronze, Silver, Gold, or Platinum divisions, no points are won. In Training, no points are earned, but both Pokémon gain experience. Aftermath After removing a Pokémon from the Vs. Seeker and moving it to the desired location, the user may check on it using the “Options” drop-down menu and selecting “Vs. Seeker Record”. This shows all previous battles that the Pokémon has entered. In the pop-up, the screen will display what the weather conditions were, the time the battle took place (day, month, year, hour, and minute), the levels of both Pokémon, if the user's Pokémon won or lost, the opposing Pokémon and their Trainer, the attacking styles both Pokémon were commanded to use, what items were used (if any), how many points were won, and the division that was entered. The Pokémon that lost the battle will be depicted with a greyed sprite. Interestingly, if the battling Pokémon was unevolved at the time and had evolved at some point after the battle, the Vs. Seeker Record will depict them with their evolved form (e.g. a Level 17 Horsea that had since evolved into a Kingdra being depicted as a Level 17 Kingdra, which is normally impossible). Additional information Only one Pokémon may be entered in the Vs. Seeker at a time. A user may put as many different Pokémon in as they like, but a Pokémon is only allowed to battle once a day, unless the user is in possession of a Focus Sash, in which case they may use it to allow their Pokémon to battle again the same day. It should be noted, however, that using a Focus Sash will cause it to be removed from the user's inventory, as it is a one-use item. Category:Features Category:Pokétch